Just Make Me Happy
by Rainchill
Summary: Amu is tired waiting another year for ikuto. Thinking about him everyday. Then one day her thoughts are interrupted.Amuto of course, and may include Spoliers.
1. Chapter 1

Just make me happy.

***Hey people! This is a Fan-Fic mostly about amuto! w00t! XD I hope you enjoy, and I don't own anything!***

I stared out window wondering if ikuto would ever come back. He rarely texts me...as I stared at my phone it started to go off. "Youuuuu have a texttt!" was my ringtone, me, utau, rima and yaya all made it one day. I giggled as I remembered how many trys it took to get it perfect.

*I am coming soon*

It was from ikuto and just made my day. I sent it to everybody I knew. Responses were filled with joy and excitment. Then I got a text from tadase kun.

*happy ikutos coming back. It's been almost a year...l.o.v.e u*

I sighed as I read it...I still had some feelings for tadase kun...but over time they're dissapering..

I texted back-  
*tadase kun we already went over about the love you thing...*

*I know...I just don't want you to feel un-loved.*

*You make me feel loved without saying anything...I'm happy I have friends like you and the others*

*Yeah me too. Well I gotta go eat dinner...see ya*

*See ya. :3*

I stared at my phone and smiled. Tadase kun is so hard headed. I sneezed, and at the same time I got another text.

*Happy?*

I replied to ikuto

*...when?*

*Soon*

*Around tomorrow?*

*Mabey*

*Ikuto...You know I think it ended as a tie..*

*... Ok then see you absolutly tomorrow?*

*I guess...wait did you mean...?*

*Bye!*

I blushed throughout the whole conversation. "Yaaayyy!" Ran cheered. "I-K-U-T-O Kun is cominggg!" suu, and dia came out of their eggs. "Sshhhh!" dia said "Mikis sick!" "Ohhh ooopps!" suu went to go make some soup, when Ami came through the door.

"Wheres mommy and daddy?" "They had to go out for today...I don't know why ok Ami? But be quite because one of my dollies is sick." she gasped quitely. "Oh no!" she whispered. "Its time for Doctor Ami to check her out!" her eyes sparkled as she went to grab mikis egg and went into her room.

I sighed as I stared at my phone. "Are you happy or sad?" ran floated, and sat on my knees. "Im sad and happy...I just don't want him to leave." "Is that what you meant by a tie?" "Yeah...I-I guess I- I love ikuto."

***You like it? Please Review and tell me if I'm too serious or not . lol...uhhhhhhhh w00t w00t? XD*** 


	2. Chapter 2

Is today saturday? I think it is...Yesterday was...Friday?.oh! Ikuto!  
I jumped out of bed and grabbed a black tee with white rinestoned  
wings on the back. I grabbed my pink skinny jeans too, and went to go  
take a bath.

Where would he be? I tried to text him but he's so freakin hard  
headed. The amusement park got torn down...he wouldn't be there...It  
doesn't look like he's down town.

*Ikuto! Where ARE YOU?* I texted him frustrated.

*:D* he replied.

Ohmigosh ikuto...the next time I see you, your going to get it. Where  
could he be? Mabey utau knows...oh I think she's on vacation with  
kukai or something... I searched every where...ikuto IS a cat...hiding  
in dark alleys...he's probably playing with yarn or something.  
Ikutoooooooo.

I sat on a bench waiting. Ughh...I got up so early to take a bath.  
Stupid Ikuto...I felt my eyes get heavy. I sat on a bench and curled  
up on it..My eye lids got heavy..

ikuto...you..

*******  
Why is the sky so dark? How long-Why is the freaking bench soft? Oh  
gosh something tells me I'm on ikutos lap. At least I hope it's ikutos  
lap. What happends if it's a strangers lap. Kya! Panic attack! What  
should I do? Amu calm down...I'm sure it's ikuto...if he even  
freaking came. Now open your eyes...

hesitently I opened my eyes. The sun was going down. I lifted my head  
off the bench. Wait...where's ikuto? I swear my head was in someones  
lap. I glanced around...what the...how... "IKUTO!" I yelled. "Where  
are you? IKUTO!" "Help..." I barely whispered. "I'm scared."

*************  
*poke* *poke* my eyes fluttered open. "W-What?" ikuto stared at me  
smiling. I hugged him. "Ohmigosh hi!" he laughed, "I didn't know you  
would be so happy to see me." I stared him down as I moved to the edge  
of the bench.

"S-Shut up! I'm 14 1/2 now!" i felt my face get warm. He laughed.  
"Can I come closer? :3?" "...Are we just going to replay the episode  
that happend last year?" "Mabeyy :3"

"Are you going to stay? Did you find your father?" he sighed and  
watched the sun set. "I was close...my father was said to be in this  
area. So I came here to look for him." "Ikuto..." I blushed. "Yes?"  
"Can I sit on your lap?" I turned my head and my face felt warm.

"Sure :)" I moved my legs over ikutos, placed my butt on his lap,  
and looked at him. "I hope you find him. I want you stay here." I put  
my head on his chest. "I want to stay here too. Don't worry amu, I'll  
find him soon." I kissed his cheek. "It was my turn."

"You know...in a year I'll turn 18... I'll be able to get married.  
Hurry and grow up amu." I blushed. "Dont forget about me." I  
whispered. He smelled my head. "Still smell like amu." he smiled. I  
sniffed ikuto. "You still smell like ikuto."

"Amu, it's getting late." I rested my head on his chest. "I don't  
want to move." "I might lose all the feeling in my legs though." I  
blushed as he laughed.

"Sorry!" he grabbed my hand. "Where do you want to go? We can go on  
a date at nighttime." I blushed. "let's just walk around, it that  
okay?" he nodded.

"Oh amu..last time we never said who won the bet." he smirked. "You  
can figure that out by yourself.." I blushed, "Come on let's go by the  
water fountain." 


	3. Chapter 3

It was close to 1am when the date ended. Ikuto stood at my belcony,

"Ill see you tomorrow." "Promise?" I blushed. "Promise." he said. He

hopped off the railing and out of sight. My bed looked so lonely. If

only ikuto could come over and sleep with me. I-I mean like...oh amu

that sounded so wrong. I went to go quitely put on my PJs. Ugh. I hope

ran,miki, suu, and dia did a good job of covering for me. They were

all in their eggs sleeping, I decided to just ask them tomorrow. My

blankets felt warm, after outside for so long. I wonder where ikuto is

going? His house probably. Poor utau missed ikuto. I can't beileve

she's dating kukai. *Yawn* well...I better go to sleep...

The sun was warm on my face. I just had came out of the bath, wearing

a new outfit. I wonder what ikutos doing.

"Youuuuu have a texttt!" I grabbed my phone and looked at it.

*Amu...*

*?*

*I need to come and see you. It's important.*

*ok? I'm on my belcony*

I went inside to paint my toenails. Pink, Red,Pink,Red, Pink.

Red,Pink, Red- *Knock Knock* "Oh hi ikuto." I secretly blushed as I

opened the door. "Amu. I have to leave in around a hour. I bought A

ticket to Paris. Aruto is said to be there for his last job." he

stared into my eyes "T-Thats good.." I said. My eyes started to water.

No ikuto. I hugged him close on my bed. "Dont Le-...Come B-back

soon." tears fell from my eyes. "Amu, I'll be back by new years..I

promise." he hugged me tight for what seemed forever. I pushed away.

"I already packed, so we can be together till the end." he tried to

grin. "Ikuto.." I placed my lips on his forehead. "Come home soon." I

sat back down, almost to tear up again. "When you turn 15 I'll French

kiss you." "What?" my face got red. He laughed as he rested on my

bed. Ikuto pulled me close so my head was resting on his chest. "Is

that a promise?" I blushed. "Of course." he grinned.

Ikuto...just kissed me on my cheek and ran away. For a good reason.

But he's always breaking my heart. This time I tried to be so mature,

and not be so stubborn, but where did it get me? Here I am crying;

because ikuto left me alone...again. He won't text me back. He rarely

does. Oh he's such a idiot! I wish... Ikuto..come back already! I

sobbed on my bed. I love you ikuto! Stop leaving me. "Youuu have a

texttttt!" the screen read:

*I don't have a lot of money on my phone left...but I'll text you the

whole plane ride.*

*Oh ikuto! I miss you so much!*

I read the text and blushed.

*Im really sorry amu..ill come back soon.*

*Oh ikuto stay safe...what happends if your plane crashes or something?*

*I doubt that will happen.*

*you said you'll be back by new years? But it's only october.*

*I plan to find aruto here*

*Oh ikuto...Please hurry..*

*Mabey I shouldn't come till your birthday.*

In my mind I could see ikuto smiling.

*Ikutooo.*

*******^.^ you guys like it so far? Please review and tell me how I'm

doin. :3********


	4. Waiting

**Sorry it's so late! *bows down* I'm such a retard. T.T anyway~ I hope **

**you guys like this extremly small chapter to make up for it.***

The sky looks so boring. Light blue with clouds everywere. Woo. Ran

giggled. "And we never got caught!" "Wow, I wish i wasn't sick so I

could have saw." suu sighed.

"You guys that's like the tenth time

you've explained that story to suu. Yay, we didn't get

blah blahhh." "but it's so exciting and romantic! Ikuto and Amu out

for the night when shugo chara cover for amu, so she doesn't get

grounded." mikis eyes sparkled. Dia nodded. "So suu, your 100%

better?" I asked. "Mmhmm!" she smiled. "I think it was just cleaning

chemicals or something small like that." she shrugged it off.

I walked

out of my belconly into my room. "Theres nothing to do.." I said

sighing. "Wanna go downtown and shop?" dia asked, sitting on my head.

"No, not after being gone for one whole day. I might as well do

something. Mabey homework."

Ran sighed.

"I guess.."

Nothing to do..ikuto. He's always leaving me! What can I do? Nothing.

He doesn't love me. What am I thinking? Ikuto...why do you do this to

me? Why do you pain me?

"Im going out for a walk mom." "Sure, be back in around a hour and

start your homework." "Yup."

My shugo chara lazily stayed at home playing around with eachother. same

old sky. I was playing around with a penny and a fountain when i

heard a familiar voice

"Amu-chi!" she yelled across the park.

"Hi yaya." I had a small smile. "Are you out on adventure?" she

saluted me and started to march in place. "No, just out for a walk."

"Mmmhmmm. Well let's go walk around, k? You seem really sad." she put

her hand to her face. "Whatda say?" "I guess yeah. Where are we going

to go?" "Tooo The ice cream stand!" yaya gracefully grabbed my hand

and skipped towards the man standing at the counter. He actually

looked our age...so he wasn't really _a man._

"Hi! TwO! Chocolates, pleazze." she rocked on her heels as she waited

for the boy to hand us our custard. "Hey you go to Seiyo right?"** (Is**

**that how you spell it? :P) **I looked at what looked like a forign

student. "Yeah..why?" "Oh my dad said if he gets a job around here

he'll transfer me there, I took a tour a while ago, and I think I saw you

guys." "Kyaaaaa! This is so fun! You have to come to seiyo! We can be

best friends! You have to meet ALL of OUR friends! Like kukai,

utau...tadase!" she rambled on, as the student laughed.

"Im Joey by

the way." "Joey? That's not a common name." I grabbed my cone from his

hand. "Im American. I'm staying here for my summer vacation." "Thats

only ONE month though!" yaya cocked her head. "Na. In America we have

around 2 months off." "For summer vacation?" my eyes grew wide.

"Lucky!" yaya pouted. He laughed. "We should get going.." i turned

around with a wave. "Why do we have to leave so soon? He was so nice!"

"I-I don't know..there was something odd with him. Like I've seen him

before or something." yaya looked at me as if I just told her that I

made out with a computer.

"Yaya-chan says it's all in your head!" "I

guess." my ice cream tasted colder than normal. "Heyyyy. YOU got

sprinkles? I forgot to ask!" "I didn't ask though..." "Hm. Mabey he

got orders mixed up or something." the park was dead. "I dont think

so." her phone ringed. "Hello?" her finger followed the birds in the

sky. "Moooooommmm. But I'm with Amy in the parkkkk." she whined and

slammed her phone shut. "I have to goo. Mamas not being nice. I'll see

you later then amu-chan." that's weird. She went away so fast probably

nothing. I should get going...That Joey guy is scaring me, out of the

corner of my eye I could see him watching me.

***Oooooo. Secretive right?**

**Rima:No that was fail.**

**Me: where did you come from?**

**Rima: the sky retard.**

**Me: well I'll see you guys later. -.-"**

**Rima: adios :3***


	5. Entering The Chat

***Hi guys thanks for reviewing I was actually about to give up on this ****  
****story because nobody was reviewing. T.T anyway here's the next chapter~******

**Oh BTW..it's a week later after the thing with yaya, and the ice cream ****  
****dude. Enjoy~***

Username: _

What should I put? Hmmm. Something to do with my unsually pink hair  
probably.

_Username_: Pinkistehcolor

I'm so creative.

Yes; this is how bored I am. Signing up for a chatroom. Wooo. Oh. I  
guess the regestration form is done.

Welcome to !  
Begin your chatting expeirence by clicking here.

**Pinkistehcolor**- yo.  
**Emobunn**i-hi! Your new to this chatroom right?  
**Pinkistehcolor**-what do u mean? Lke do u keep track if ur mmbers?  
**Emobunni**-we only have 2 other members so..welcome!

_Wow._

**Kris**-Hey.  
**Pinkistehcolor**-hi.  
**Emobunni**-Hi Kris this is pink, the new member. I think Eric should be  
logging in soon.  
**Kris**-cool.  
**Pinkistehcolor**-u guys have really creative names -.-  
**Emobunni**-thx! :D but we don't really use text talk...  
**Pinkistehcolor**-oh sorry.  
**Emobunni**- it's ok! :)  
**Kris**-soo. How old are you pink?

_Uh oh. Stranger asking me a personal question?_

**Pinkistehcolor**-I'm 24  
**Kris**- O.O seriously?  
**Emobunni**-wow  
**Pinkistehcolor**-hahahaha...no. Not really.  
**Emobunni**-LOL you scared me a bit there.  
**Kris**-um. So have you ever roleplayed?  
**Pinkistehcolor**-About what?  
**Kris**-ok sounds nerdy but like anime roleplay.  
**Pinkistehcolor**- : ) it's not nerdy, but I don't watch alot of anime;  
I've only watched Death Note.  
**Emobunni**- cool we've roleplayed that before.  
**Pinkistehcolor**- umm how do we start?  
**Kris**- (I'll start. I'll be Light, pink can be misa, and emo you can be  
yourself.)  
**Pinkistehcolor**- (okay. :D)  
**Emobunni**- I like being myself!  
**Emobunni**- (Oops forgot () )

these people, are my friends. I love to roleplay. Ok so now I'm  
obssessed with anime. Crazy right? It's been almost 3 months. Every  
day I come home and talk to them. I met Eric and he's really nice. I'm  
actually...er. I kinda like Kris. He's so funny! I really wish I could  
see him. He makes me smile everytime I logg on.

"Youuuu got a text!" my cell phone rang out if the blue.

*Im coming to stay.*  
quote ikuto.

Ohmigosh. Wait no. He can't come back. What about Kris? What about  
Eric and bunni? Quickly I logged in to see everyone was there.

**Pinkistehcolor**-I can't do this anymore  
**Emobunni**-why? We love you pink!  
**Eric**-are you feeling ok?  
**Pinkistehcolor**-My boyfriend is coming back home. This takes up too  
much time...I'm sorry guys.  
**Kris**-boyfriend?  
**Emobunni**-But how can we remeber you?  
**Pinkistehcolor**- my real name is amu.

_The next thing I did was a mistake._

**Pinkistehcolor**-let me upload a picture of me. Click _here._  
**Kris**-wow.  
**Eric**-you have pink hair?  
**Emobunni**-Oh amu! I'll miss you so  
Much! And to be able to see you is wonderful! T3T  
**Pinkistehcolor**-Goodbye friends.  
**Kris**-Bye..  
**Eric**-Ill miss you  
**Emobunni-**I love you! T3T

The end right? After 3 weeks of chatting with strangers, I'm sad I'm  
leaving them? For such a stupid excuse?But ikuto...

*you found your dad?*

I delted my account, then calmly turned off the computor.

*Yes. But he said he won't come  
Back with me. He's staying in Europe.*

*Oh...*

*But I'm staying forever. I'll be back in around 2 weeks.*

*Ok. :)*

That computor..those people. My shugo chara...they're gone. My eggs  
were closed tight, as I just noticed. My room was messy and Dias egg  
was nowhere to be seen. I was so busy talking to those  
people..that..almost all my shugo chara disapeared.

I recycled some paper off the ground, and threw some dirty clothes in  
the wash. Snatching the last of my clean clothes, I went to take a  
long bath.

***********

**I know sorry it's short and getting way off topic in areas. It ****  
****probably seems as if I speading through things. Gomen! Anyway I hope ****  
****you at least enjoyed some parts~ please review!****  
**


	6. Him

***ok this chappie is still not one of my best. I don't know..I guess I'm just not really feeling the story anymore. I want to make it different, cuz it's kinda like every other story. . oh well one day one of the chapters will be super awesome~ anyway hope you enjoy~ oh And by the way I'm sorry about my spelling, I'm one of Like the worst spellers in the world. So please excuse any mistakes! *bows******  
**  
I was wearing my hair in two high bright pig tails, with two X clips. I had a dark purple miniskirt and black and white striped tights. To top my outfit off I had a dark red tee shirt and black arm warmers.

I was ready for ikuto.

So was my room, it was finally clean, and I cracked open my door because it smelt like old clothes for the past month.

I sighed happily. The internet can really jack you up. But I wonder if I should have showed them the picture of me..I mean emo, Kris and Eric...they don't seem like stalkers or anything bad..

_2:47pm_. _Ikuto was 47 minutes late. Ughh. Ikuto. Might as well take a walk into the park. Quickly I wrote a note for ikuto if he came to my room before the park.__  
_  
_***I went for a**____**walk in the park**__**, I'll probably be home by 3:30. Sorry but you were taking too long..see you***_

"Moom! I'm going out!"

"To the park?"

"Yeah, I'll probably be back by 3:30."

"Ok! Stay safe!"

***clink!***  
the door closed with a small squeak.

*********************

_Hmm. What should I do? Maybe go talk to that ice cream kid..he was pretty cool. Joey I think.___

_When I walked over to his stand..he was gone...I sighed, walking over to a bench. Am I really that alone?__  
_  
"Hey..Amu right?" a head popped from nowhere right next to me. "KYA!" I almost fell off. He laughed at me. "Sorry..I was on break..were you looking for me?" he kinda got a bit happy asking the question. "Haha, in a way yeah in a way no." he shrugged and sat next to me. "I haven't seen you in forever, busy?" "Umm. Not really. Just hanging out, you know." Joey nodded. "So do you have a boyfriend." it seemed as if he asked a question he already knew the answer too. "umm. Not really. I dont really know..do you know the time?"  
"Yeah 3:14."  
"Oh wow..I didnt know it took that long to get to the park...I should get going..Uhh."  
"Oh, bye..I actually won't see you for awhile, I'm leaving soon..back to America, that is."  
I nodded and left with a wave. This whole conversation..it Was ackward.

*****************

***CrAcK!***

a stick cracked, and I looked where I was standing. _Just sidewalk. No sticks. _Turning around, there was nobody there. _Ohmigosh amu..this is just like that one time, in that horror movie where that girl...gosh. I should run. But..I don't want to seem like a weirdo running for her life over nothing. It was probably like a squirrel or something. Nothing major.__  
__.amu!___

_Screw it I'm running.__  
_  
***CrAcK!***  
"Who's there!" I shouted in the empty air. I heard a muffled sound. "Ohmigod leave me alone!" I screamed running home. Footsteps followed mine.

***SNAP!*** another stick cracked.

"Leave me alone! PLEASE!" I tried to go faster but my boots stopped me.

Then. I ran into someone. "Ughpmph!" I tried to yell.

"Shhh. Amu. It's me."

I could see blue hair through my blurry eyes.

"Ikuto!" I cried into him.

He hugged me until there was a voice.  
"Amu..It's me..Kris."

My eyes grew wide thinking of my friend.

I stared at Joey in the eyes. "What?"  
"I'm Kris." "I knew it was a mistake..all of it. Ikuto can we go..I'll explain everything later..Joey..Joey," I turned around again, "Your disgusting." ikuto wrapped his hand in mine. He snickered.  
"you don't want to imagine who emo and Eric are. You drug your own grave Hinamori. Enjoy..your life before it ends." with a evil smirk he turned away and began to run away.  
Ikuto let go of me and chased after him.  
Grabbing his collar he spat at him, "Did you just threaten her life?" his eyes fumed with anger, and I noticed Joey looked scared when I ran up to them. "You tell your friends to leave her alone you little douche bag. If you threaten her I hurt you." my eyes were wide when ikuto pushed Joey away, and he ran away in fear. His eyes soften when he looked at me. "What happen?" he seemed troubled.  
I sighed, "Well after you left..."

****************

Sighing ikuto took my hand, and lay on my bed with me. "I'm sorry ikuto."  
"It's fine amu...just don't be so reckless next time."  
"Next time?" I got up alarmed, and he smirked.  
"I can't be around you all the time, do your parents know about my visits?" one of his eyebrows raised.  
"N-no!" I blushed looking chuckled at my embarrassment.  
"Don't you have homework to do?"  
"Oh that's right! I guess I should get started =_="  
He walked over to my door. "Ill be back later..Have fun with your homework." he smirked hopping off my railing.

_...That was..different..I wonder what he's going to do. I might as well get started, I've been behind because of that chat..._sighing I opened my book.

***Ok a little longer than the last ch. But I think I did a little better. Do you guys have any questions so far? I mean I might end the story soon lol. Anyway please review and thanks for reading~***


	7. Love

***Answer to your questions :)****  
****1: Emo, is a girl on the chat Amu was on. Her name was EmoBunni but they call her emo for short. Same with Erik, he was another person on the chat you don't see a lot of. Also~ Kris was threatening her because he was a online predator. 3 I have a wonderful mind rite? Haha, sorry I wanted to post the answers here in case anyone saw the questions and was wonderin that too~Thanks for the reviews! ;D I luv you all! Enjoy~*****  
**

_Love can last forever..even if it does end at the age of 14._

I woke up to the sound of the birds. I guess it was Sunday morning. My last day of relaxation for the weekend.

Hmph.

_I wonder why Ikuto didn't come back..I even finished all my homework_!

*Where are you? :3* I texted him slowly.

_Well,I took a shower yesterday night...so I'm fine. I'll have to take another one tonight though.___

Throwing on a tight black V-Neck and a tank underneath, and thigh high striped stockings with a black skirt my phone rang.

"YOUuuUuUu GOT A TEXT!"

*Who is this?*  
*Amu who is this?*  
*Kimmno...* **(O.o sorry I couldn't think of a name .)**  
*Oh sorry wrong number.*  
that was strange.. Checking the number again, it was ikutos.  
*Ikuto*  
*there is no Ikuto here.*  
*Oh sorry..*  
_This is really weid.___

_Maybe he got a new phone yesterday. =.= Well there's nothing to do!_  
***stomach growls***  
_oh yeah..I guess breakfast is kina important._

**2 DAYS LATER.~~~**

*******Bing****bong bing bong...bing bong bing bong*****  
**  
"FINALLYY WERE FREEEEEEE!" Yaya yelled after the bell rang for 6th hour.

"Excited much?" a girl, ichigo, mumbled and walked away.  
"Why yes I am!" she yelled at her.

"Nagihiko!" she walked in front of me.  
"Hello amu." she smiled at me with warmth.  
"How are you? Is everything going ok with Ikuto?" she winked at me.  
"No...he hasn't appeared in 2 days."  
She gave me a look and replied, "Tell me tomorrow ok? I have to go."

"uh. Sure."

_**His eyes seemed like a ocean that i would never be able to swim into. So mysetrious. We lay on my bed softly talking to my hand he put it against his face. "I love-"**_**  
**  
***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG!***

"UUGHHH!" I screamed a moan **(?)**  
"Of course right in the middle of the best dream in the world!"

_ I might as well try to get ready.__  
_I grabbed some clothes to go take a shower.  
Once I was out and ready for school, I checked my phone again. Still no reply from Ikuto...where could he be….  
"Amu, you should start to walk to school..it's getting late." "Ok ok...luv you mom." I kissed her cheek and ran outside into the darkness of the morning

"If x is equal to y, y must equal 5. This is simply because of one-step equations you learned last year." Sensi passed out a worksheet. "Use this process to help you figure out your homework."  
"HOMMMMEEEWWOOORKKK." yaya loudly groaned. "I already have science and history!" she pouted and sensi went to go comfort her.

_3x+42=63__  
__3x=21__  
__3x\3 =21\3__  
__X=7_

**(AH I'm so happy it came out even! I didn't even think when making this math problem..oh yeah. Pwnage! XD)**

_If that's one step equations then.._  
I bit my pen.  
_I hate math._

_I wonder if Ikuto still in class._ I doodled a heart on my paper_. I loovveee ikutooooooo._.. Giggling to myself I drew another heart.

"Miss Hinamori.."  
Looking up I saw Sensi  
"Um. A woman by the name of utau is here...she would like to see you."  
"Utau? Oh! Uh ok..."  
She gestured towards the doorway and I stepped outside.  
Utaus face was red and puffy, her eyes had streams of tears falling from them. "Amu.."

Silence..  
Silence...  
It killed me.

"He's Gone."

I felt as if I didn't need to know who.

"don't tell me..I-I.."

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Ikuto."  
Sobbing, she grabbed my hand and pulled me. "C-come on!"  
"What?" I said through glossy eyes, "How can he be gone?"  
"He died amu! He's dead! He tried to beat up some punk! They both died! They both died!" she screamed tears falling from her face.

I stepped back in horror.

"p-punk?" I whispered.._does she mean Kris_... I stared at her with wide, blurry eyes.

"Do you want to come see him or not?"  
She was crying like crazy...  
"Let's hurry then!"

_this can't be happening..Ikuto...dead? No!__  
__No__  
__No__  
__No__  
__No__  
__Noo!___

_How can he be dead...he was alive a couple Minutes ago..how can he be so reckless?___

_Ikuto!__  
_  
***La da da. OK so super short chapter! I hope you guys don't come and kill me because of Ikuto. Teehee. Well I hope you all enjoyed this extremlyyyy sad chappie! T.T please review! :D*****  
**


	8. hehheh

***Ok so new time section dividers for the chapters here on out cuz the other ones weren't showing up. They look like this:******

**xX...Chapter 8...Xx******

**Or whatever chapter I'm on it says that. So just wanted to tell you so your not confused. Hope you enjoy this short chappie! ;D*******

Utau pulled my hand in tears until we got to the car.

"No! No! I don't want to see Ikuto dead! _NONONO_!" utaus face snapped to anger "Get in the car! It's important. Shoving me into the car I screamed. "NO UTAU STOP!" I sobbed and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Amu! Ikuto is not freakin dead. Ohmigosh woman."

she put the car in the ignition and started to drive.

"w-what?" I wiped my eyes.

"Ugh..ok so our parents are strict..blah. Forbibbin I'm sick of saying this ooovvverrr and oooovvvvererrrrr."

she sighed and made a right turn. "Wait wait wait. Y-your explaining this _RIGHT NOW_!" I started to grip my seat. "Fine." sticking her lower lip out she started to talk.  
"Ok so me and Ikuto have strict parents. They won't let us date or marry anyone who doesn't have a rich parent. Of course this rule was made by our step-father. My mother doesn't agree with it but he's the "boss" so she does I guess. Because of this retarded rule me and Ikuto are forbidden to even talk to you or kukai. If we do well be punished byEaster. Which isn't the best thing in the world. He has all the teacher doctors anybody on us. It's gotten harder as time passes by to talk to kukai. Also for Ikuto to talk to you. It's getting so difficult, that were going to try to run away from it all."

"How?" I wiped my eyes again and sighed of relief. _Ikuto isn't dead_. I smiled to myself, looking out the window. "We"re faking ikutos death."  
I jerked my head to look at utau. "I'm going to die too."

"Won't someone notice that you have look alikes roaming the earth?"

"Well were going to disguise ourselves obviously." "Oh..but.." I shook my head. "This won't work. You guys will have to end up moving anyway." I looked out the window, "and me and kukai will never be able to see you guys." she nodded. "We know. But well come back."

"Why can't you both runaway, instead of faking a death? I mean..isn't that illegal?" "Eh, probably. But. We can't go back now. My friend is a doctor and she's helping us with the plans. Ikuto is already *Dead* so we can't say he was magically brought back to life." "It just doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Humph...Well if we ran away they were bound to find us." "but to do something so extreme for love?" "What happeneds if we end up regretting this and what happeneds when you actually die? Ughhhhhh!" I moaned. "This isn't going to turn out well...we'll never have a normal life." my finger traced my other hand.

Utau sighed.

"your right. But we had no other choices. I really want to be with kukai, and Ikuto really wants to be with you." I blushed thinking of him. "How are we going to do this then?"  
She smirked.  
"Well..."

**xX...Chapter 8...Xx****  
**  
I groaned. "Ikuto this is absolutely crazy!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry amu."  
I sighed and leaned against the wall.  
"Its for freedom." utau popped in.  
"Eh."  
"I don't like this idea at all. AT ALL."  
"But we'll finally be together."  
Ignoring ikutos comment I scolded him, "do you know how worried I was? I wasted my tears on a joke! Humph!" I turned from the man in the hospital bed. "Gosh amu, you have to admit my acting was pretty convincing." I turned to utau. "Yeah.. That was pretty good." "Amuuu." Ikuto whined, "Can you give me a kiss to make everything all better :3" I groaned. "Ikuto, your not even close to sick!"  
Sighing Ikuto patted the space next to him on the bed. "Sit down amu."  
I walked over to Ikuto a bit of anger splattered on my face. "Mabey it's time to change our ways."  
"But..."  
"Don't you want to be together with me? All those years together? Now were doing something about it. We have to. Or else we won't be free."  
I sighed and kissed his forehead. "This is going to be hard." "It's going to be hard for everyone." his hand brushed against my cheek.  
"Hey!" utau spat. "Kukai said he's coming here. I have to go greet him." she turned her back and shut her eyes. I heard sobbing. "Are you-"  
"Don't worry..she's just fake crying." ikuto held my hand.

she ran outside the door "Crying".

"Amu.. I love you."

...

...  
I looked away outside the window. "I think I'm too young for this." he sighed. "I know. I'm sorry for putting this all on you. It must be hard."  
"It is." I turned to look at him.  
"hm?"  
"For freedom?"  
He smirked. "Yea."  
I moved from the bed brushing off imaginary lint.  
His hand slid off of my own.  
"I should go."  
"Why?"  
"because..." I thought of a answer.  
"You would still be in school..no point in leaving." he gestured towards the empty space next to him.  
"No.I have to get used to this."  
He closed his eyes.  
"Ok amu...Oh!" his eyes snapped open. "I'm not having a funeral. So once I'm able to get out of here I'll come for a visit." I sweatdropped.  
"Mmm. Can't wait."  
He chuckled. "Bye amu."

***Ok because you guys were so sad that Ikuto was dead I brought him back to life. (I was originally going to make amu commit suicide because Ikuto died but I think that would be too much with all the reviews and everything) haha so I tried to make it kind of romantic? I guess you could say. Sorry, again, that it's so short! But please tell me what you think in a review! :D*****  
**


	9. Back to Normal

JMMH 9

***AH did last chapter really suck that bad? Not one review? *Cries* Im sorry! I should have never "killed" ikuto Please forgive me! *Bows* GUHH are you guys like boycotting me? WAA! xD *Cries in emo corner****

**11:56 PM...**

_its time to go meet ikuto. _

**xXChapter 9Xx**

"Amu you were late again today!" "At least this is the last time were going to do this." Utau crossed her arms. i nodded, and coughed. "Are you getting sick amu?" he walked over to me and started to cuddle me. "I-Ikuto!' "whattt?" sighing i shook my head. "nothing.."

"Ikuto where did you hide the car?" he pointed to a large lump with a dark cloth over it. "There." i sweatdropped, "wow.." "Okay okay lets get going ikuto.." utau grabbed both of my hands, "I'm sorry amu..we'll be back in a week or two..we have to go missing for awhile." she had a small smile on her face.

_none of this makes sence.._

i smiled, "Okay..I'll miss you guys" ikuto walked over to where i stood and kissed my forehead. "stay safe." his eyes shined in the nighttime. "yes."

"Ikuto do you want to drive."

with one last look at me he slid into the drivers seat. "sure."

**xXChapter 9Xx**

_ikuto..what are you doing now? Its been a week sence last saturady. Theres nothing to do and its raining. The leaves give off a odd smell. I need some help. Im confused. You said youll be back in a month around there..but what am i supposed to do? Pretending your dead is hard. I want to shout to the world that your alive, this is all so stupid and reckless. You could have easily talked to your parents about it..your FATHER actual father came. Yes aruto. i saw him cry. All this for me? why? would you do something so stupid for me? whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy?_

_Its because he loves me._

_he said that once before..._

_But WHY? why do you love me? May i ask why? Its so hard for me to understand why. Im still a child like you said before...What happeneds if i dont want to grow up...I do..but i dont. _

Sighing i turned over in my bed.

_My life is so worry-some. And...my eggs are starting to disapear again. Dias already gone.. This is just too much.._

_STOP! AMU! You can handle anything you come about! Dont be such a fool and be depressed, you can do it! Ikuto loves it. My eggs are going to disapear, i just have to believe in myself and i can do anything i want._

"amu-chan.."

"Yes Ran?"

"We miss you."

I turned over and saw Suu looking at the ground crying with Miki sitting and drawing.

"here.." Miki handed me her sketch book. It was of a girl crying next to a beauitful Fountain. At the top she wrote; Fountain of Tears

"Im sorry.." I stared to cry as my charas came close to me, "we'll" *sniffle* "Always be with you amu-chan-Desu!" Suu started to sob and squeeze my finger.

She was so small and fragile.

"Im sorry.." I repeated and hugged them close.

**xXChapter 9Xx**

"what do you want to do amu-chan?-Desu? Its is sunday we have one more day of fun left~~~Desu~"

"hmm"

"Want to go shopping for some new clothes?" Miki Floated out of her egg and gestured to my clothes "You dont have a lot left..."

i giggled "yeah lets go~ I need to get some more socks~" "Amu-chi you need everything BUT socks" Ran sweatdropped.

"Yeah yeah' i smiled.

"MMmmmmm I smell Pancakes~" Suu smiled, "I saw mama making them-desu"

"Ok~ did you guys already steal some Breakfast?"

Miki giggled, "Yup; you can go ahead and eat."

**xXChapter 9Xx**

"What about this?" i pointed to a Plaid sweat jacket that was on sale.

"Amu-chan that looks wayy too Guy-ish.." Miki crossed her arms.

"Here-desu!" Suu floated next to a striped jacket. "Cute!" i whispered staring at the black and white item. **(Link In profile~)**

"Thats all your going to get?" ran looked dissapointed. "yeah...I have around 4 dollars left..I cant buy anything..."

Suu Gasped, "Look amu-chan!-Desu!" A smile crossed her face. "AWW! CUTE! I dont think you have any Blue ribbons do you?"**(Link in Profile~)** "No i dont..." I grinned,"Ill go buy them..Just because you guys look so happy you found something i liked." They all smiled back at me.

"3.86 please." I Placed the money in the teens hand.

"Thanks..Come again..I like your Hair clip by the way." She chewed on some gum. "Oh. uh. thanks." Miki floated around to my face, "Your wearing your normal X clip though.." i shurgged. "its a trademark now i guess."

**xXChapter 9Xx**

"Now what?" I plopped down on my bed. "Why dont you call up your friends?" Miki Started to draw a picture. "Yeah-desu, im sure they're bored too." Ran nodded. I laughed. "Ok ill text them ask to meet up at the usual place."

**SENT TO: Yaya, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Tadase.**

**Want to Hang out at the usual?**

**3 AmU-cHaN**

"Thats not a lot of people" ran pointeed out.

"Yeah its just the other old gurdians."

"Ah..."Miki titled her head and added something to her picture.

"YOUUU GOT A TEXXXTT!"

***Sorry i cant today...Family stuff because of ikuto..* **Tadase replied.

_hmm._

"YOUUUUUU GOT A TEXTTT!"

***I cant go to the usual place i have a dance competion today..Sorry amu~* **Nadeshiko texted me.

"Watch nobody can come." Ran giggled.

***SOOOOORRRRYYY AMUCHIIIIII! I have ballett practiccccccccccceeeee~~~~ Talk to u later~***

***Ah sorry amu, im helping utau with plans* ** I stared at Kukais responce.

***How shes probably thousands of miles away?***

***Haha, called a phone amu.***

***oh...***

"Well you were right Ran.." Nervously she laughed, "Ha-ha yeahh.."

"I think im just going to take a nap..." I curled up on my bed.

"Ok Amu-chan-desu..Ill sleep too." Miki sat On my desk drawing, as Ran and Suu went inside their eggs

***Ok short chapter and sorry! This should have been and awesomely awesome chapter cuz i had a week of break..and i just wrote all that in 1 hour . ok This story is obviously wearing down and going to end soon..im pretty sure its going to finsih in the next chapter! *Gasps* Or mabey ch. 11..Its un-sure yet.. xD Ok ok Please review~~**

**Oh and sorry of Spelling mistakes...Im not even re-reading this and just posting it soo its kinda like a hit 'n' run? XDDD***


	10. Author note :3

Sorry you guys I totally died..this is just a authors note...yeah they suck but I just wanted to tell you that I am still alive and I'm writing this on my bus, I don't have the last chapter on my iPod, if I did I would be writing a chapter. I think with this like month break of writing nothing that my writing has improved. Ahh I'm listening to Angles on the moon and I feel a small spring breeze. It's so nice. This Is my last day at school (spring break!) so I'll get off my lazy butt and start to write! I have been getting very negative but thrusday I wrote this alorgey that was really beautiful and shut everyone up in my English class. I don't have my notebook with me so I'll post it next week. Sorry I really wanted to update you guys! Love you! Never stop smiling~

Rain~


	11. Like old times

_He's back. Ikutos back here in my room. I don't know what to do though. I'm bursting with happiness..but will this just happen again. Our first fight.._

**XxChapter 10xX**

At exactly 12:01 am, he ran from the car into my arms. "Amu! I'm so sorry..it's been two weeks..." I started to cry. "Ikuto.." I sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry..amu.." he moved a piece of hair in front of my eyes.

"I'm coming with you."

He tensed up.

"You should finish school."

"No..Ikuto_..I love you_."

"Amu!" he stared into my eyes. "You have to finish school, I don't want you to be a droppout like me." "But I can start school somewhere else, and change my name! Change my looks, I'll runaway for you!" Utau stepped out of the car.

"Amu stop being ridiculous. You staying here, we'll be coming back every one in a while, we don't want to risk going to jail, because of you! All we need is for people to think we kidnapped you!" she snapped at me. "Utau!"

"I'm only telling the truth Ikuto! Get it through your head. I'm telling kukai the same thing." He stared in my eyes. "Amu..I'm staying for a while, around 2 weeks..then we'll be leaving for around a month." "No! That's so long though! What happeneds if it doubles into two months! What if-"

"Come on amu I'll drop you off at your house."

"Stay with me!" he glanced at Utau. "im staying at Kukais." He nodded. "let's go." "Bye Utau.." she nodded in response. I felt like a princess, Ikuto carried me to my belconany.

We stepped into my room, as he followed."Let's go to bed-" "Your going on the floor." "whatt~ :3 amuuu~" I blushed turning my head. "well.." he smirked and plopped onto my bed. "Hey!" I went to the bathroom and slipped on my pjs. When I came back the cat man was smirking and said, "So you love me, eh?" my whole face grew red and I turned away. "Do you want to sleep on the floor?" Ikuto chuckled and patted the space next to him. "Lay down."

"Hey Ikuto."

"hmm?"

"I love you." I blushed in the darkness of my room.

"I love you too." he kissed my head and I could see his eyes closing. I turned in my bed closing my eyes, happy for tonight."

**XxChapter 10xX**

_"Please Stop leaving me! Can't you just live with me and no one will ever know? Ikuto I love you! I tell you this and you just reject it! Please! Stay here! Don't leave me! I just want to be happy! Ikuto! Please! Just make me happy!" _

I woke up with start at my dream. I sat up in the middle of the night in my dark bedroom. "Uh.." I moaned looking at the clock.

_3:09am_.

"Hey..are you ok?" Glancing behind me I spoke with a small slur from being tired. "Just a bad dream." "What about?" I sighed and turned to face him. "About you. We were in a fight and I was yelling at you." His deep blue eyes sparkled. "I don't think it was a nightmare." I stuck my tounge out at him and playfully punched him. "Haha, very funny." "Well I'm going back to sleep." I nodded and laid on my back. "Goodnight Ikuto." "Night."

**XxChapter 10xX**

I came into my room wearing a long sleeve black and white shirt with a skirt...that was extra short. I giggled to myself thinking what would Ikuto do if would notice.

"What so you want to do? It's sunday so we can't do anything for awhile." He shrugged and continued to read my manga. "We can't really go out unless you have some really great disguise." I sighed. "What about we go to the carnival tonight?" he looked up from the manga. "Isn't it gone?" "Not yet but we can check. Or maybe go for a walk when it gets darker-"

"AMU! DO YOU NEED ANY CLOTHES WASHED?" I looked around my room.

"YEAH ONE SECOND MOM!" Ikuto sweatdropped, while I scooped up all my clothes. "I'll just come grab them!" Mama was getting closer to my room. "Ikuto!" I whispered violently, "Hide!" I pushed him into my closet and threw a blanket on him, just when mama came into my room. "Here you go!" I giggled awkwardly and handed her the pile of clothes. "oh. Thanks...gosh amu we need to get you a new skirt, that ones a little short." I sweatdropped and rubbed the back of my head. "Uh..yup! Haha." I gradually pushed her out of my room and locked the door.

"You can come out now!"

My door quietly opened and Ikuto plopped back on my bed.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework or something?" I stucked my tounge out at him. "No! I finished it all Friday..gosh." He sighed and gestured towards the empty space by him. "Sit." I placed my own back on my desk and sat next to him, snuggling with him.

"We should tell your mom."

I blushed slightly.

I knew he would say that.

"my dads leaving for work later tonight so we will then." He hugged me around my waist. "We don't want to have to repeat what happened last time do we?" he snickered.

"That was an embarrassing time.." I blushed slightly remebering sitting at the table talking to my mom.

Ikuto smirked and glanced at my clock. "one pm already?"

I shrugged. "I'm taking a nap."

Snuggling up into ikutos chest, I smelt his soap brand and I smiled to myself.

This is what I want to do forever.

***Sorry it took so long! Ahhh don't kill me! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway and I hope you decided to review! :D pwease? It would make me soo happy! Thanks so much you guys! I love youuu!***


End file.
